PROMISE
by FarhanJapansuki
Summary: My very first story ever. Sakuno tries to confess her feelings for Ryoma. Will he accept her? I'm bad at summary, but i promise a good story. Please read, then review my story. I take any critics or compliment from you. Doumo Arigatou


**PROMISE**

Beep... Beep... Beep... The cellphone of the tennis prodigy Ryoma Echizen ringing, making him wakes up in surprise.

"Hai?" He answeres with a lazy tone.

"Oi, Echizen where are you?" It's Momo's sound talking on the other line.

"Momo-senpai? I'm in rooftop. What is it?" Ryoma asked.

"You see, Coach Ryuzaki was searching for you. Get down to to practice field now." Momo ordered him.

"Hai" He answered then cut the phone.

* * *

**PRACTICE FIELD**

"That's Ochibi!" Eiji Kikumaru screams out then run to Ryoma.

"I-itte, Sen-pai ge-t o-ff c-an't b-breath" He tried to release the acrobatic tennis player's grip.

"Eiji, release him" The mother hen, Oishi ordered the red headed player.

"Mou, you're no fun Oishii~" He pouted.

"Hn, then where is Coach Ryuzaki? I thought she searching for me" Ryoma spoken.

"She just left the field for teacher's meeting, and she wants you to do a favor for her" Fuji explaining.

"Hn, I already knew what she want me to do, well then I'm going now. It seems she already waiting for me"

Knowing what his duty is, he then walk to the school gate. Leving his senpai-tachi in some grins in their face.

* * *

"Hey, Eiji-senpai, I know what are you thinking now" Momo said.

"If you know it my kouhai, then let's do it"

"Shikatta nai wa ne"

Momo and Eiji was planning something that is commonly knowed by the other Seigaku regulars.

"There's a 99% that they will follow Echizen" The data tensai telling his calculation.

"Yeah, and there is 100% a signal for us to join them, right?" Fuji added. While pointing to Momo-Eiji pair waving hands at them.

"What do you think Buchou?" Kawamura asked their captain.

"Do as you like, I will not join you, but stay out of trouble got it?" ordered the captain.

"HAI!" said all of the regulars except Fuji, Kaidoh, Inui, and the captain

* * *

**EVENING, SCHOOL GATE**

As the Prince walks, he saw a certain someone figure with a long twin braid standing in front of the school gate. No other than Sakuno Ryuzaki.

As Ryoma getting closer, he calls her.

"Yo, Ryuzaki. Sorry for make you wait. Let's go" The prince said.

"Ah, R-ryoma-kun" she jumped in surprise.

"Don't just stand there, get moving." He said with a calm tone.

"H-hai"

* * *

The walk to her home felt uncomfortable for her. Like there is a wall behind Ryoma's back that separate them completely. The walk kept continue like that with Ryoma is on he lead like usual.

Sakuno thinks of breaking the silence between them but has no words that come to her mind.

She's looking at Ryoma's back then unconciously calls out his name.

"A-ano, R-ryoma-kun"

"Hn?" He replied with his usual 'hn' phrase.

"A-ano, y-you know R-ryo-ma-kun, I-I"

"You what?"

"A-ano, R-ryoma-kun, I-I, I LIKE YOU !" She tried so hard to scream out the last sentences.

"..." Ryoma was so surprised with her words, and his mouth was open. Sakuno cannot see his face because his back was facing her.

* * *

The other regulars who watched from the bushes not far from them was surprised as well, only Fuji and Inui who kept calm and silent in this event.

"You hear that? Sakuno-chan confessed to Ochibi!" Eiji said with a low voice from their hide spot.

"Yeah, It's so clear" Momo reacted.

"It's better to keep silent and keep observing them for now" Fuji adviced.

* * *

"I'm sorry Ryuzaki" Ryoma apologizing.

"Hm?" Sakuno was confused why is he apologizing to her confession.

"Ryuzaki, I'm sorry that I never realized your feeling. But, I'm so sorry, I, I don't like you" Ryoma telling the sad truth.

Tears started to dropped from her eyes upon hearing the truth.

"I-I knew i-it a-already" *sob "I-I j-just w-want to t-tell y-you m-my f-feelings, t-thats a-all" She continued with tears still falling down from her eyes.

With his back still facing Sakuno, he finally spoken.

"I don't llike you at all, Ryuzaki" He stopped, then continuing his words "I don't like you, Sakuno, I LOVE YOU"

"E-Eh?" Sakuno cannot thinks of anything anymore. Ryoma's words keep piercing her mind like an unlimited blade fly through her.

'He, he LOVEs me? Even he call my name. It's the first time I heard him call my name, it's, it's like a dream' she talks in her mind.

'Am I still sleeping, am I still dreaming?' she mumbled to herself.

* * *

"Sakuno?" "Oi, Sakuno!" He tried to waking her up.

"H-h-h-h-hai" She stuttered and blushing so hard, her face was red, as red as tomato.

"Sakuno, Daijoubu?" He asked in worries.

"A-ah, I-I-I'm f-fine" Sakuno telling him.

"Hnnnh~" Ryoma let's out a sigh.

"Sakuno, look, don't take my words so deep, it's fi-" His words was cut off by Sakuno.

"NO, R-ryoma-kun. I-I-I l-love y-you too." Her voice was so low like she was whispering to him.

"Hn?" "What did you say earlier, Sakuno?"

"Ah, I-I-I LOVE YOU TOO RYOMA-KUN!" She finally can reply his feeling with a high voice.

* * *

Ryoma decided to stop by a park near there. The two was sitting on the bench. Silence covered their surrounding. Until Ryoma decide to broke the silence with his words,

"Sakuno"

"H-hai?"

"For our conversation earlier"

"N-no, R-ryoma-kun. I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? You're not guilty to begin with"

"B-but-"

"No buts, the one who should apologizing is me. It takes too long for me to realize your feeling. I just keep waiting, waiting, over and over. I'm just scared that, when I confess to you, you just reject and leaving me. That silly thought of mine keep tingling on my mind, on my night. I just can't stop thinking about you." He explains.

"R-ryoma-kun, I was s-scared t-too. I-I'm s-scared that y-you will r-reject and d-dumped me. I c-cannot s-sleep at n-night. I-I continuosly h-had a nightmare ab-about you leaving me behind" Sakuno was crying as she tells to Ryoma.

"Baka" Ryoma replied with one word.

"E-eh?"

"Sakuno, from now on, whenever you got a nightmare, just think of me, just call my name. I will save you." Ryoma promised.

"E-eh, n-nande?"

"Mada Mada da ne, Sakuno." He let's out his catchphrase.

"Ha?" Sakuno gotten even more confused.

"It's because I'm your boyfriend, so I will protect you." He explains.

Sakuno was blushing so hard at that time. As well as Ryoma who blush upon his own words, but succesfully hide his blush under his white Fila cap.

"Y-you promise me?" Sakuno encouraged herself to confirming.

"Hn." With that, he lean over to her so their lips was joining together.

Ryoma put a gentle and loving feeling into one passionate first-kiss. It's Ryoma and Sakuno first kiss which is irreplaceable.

Sakuno's eyes widen as his lips touching hers. But as time flows, she felt a warm and gentle feeling on the kiss. She slowly closed her eyes and hugging him. Pressing Ryoma's body to hers so she can feels even more than his kiss.

* * *

The two pulls out, then there is a silence between them all, Ryoma, Sakuno, and the other regulars who watch from the bushes in the park, leaving all their mouth open including Fuji and Inui for now.

Ryoma tries to break the silence.

"With that kiss, I, Ryoma Echizen, promised will keep protecting you, Sakuno Ryuzaki with everything I have and everything I can." Ryoma vows to her.

Sakuno keep blushing so hard from the kiss. Then she replied.

"P-pinky p-promise t-then" She spoke as she pointed out her little finger.

Ryoma then reached her little finger with his, and make a unbreakable bond with that pinky promise. "Pinky Promise" He said.

With that, their promises will sealed eternally in their heart.

* * *

**TOMORROW MORNING**

Ryoma and Sakuno now become an official couple. They walk to school together holding hands.

"R-ryoma-kun, everyone is watching us." Sakuno said in embarrasment.

"Let them be, they just jealous because finally got a cute girlfriend, and walking to school together holding hands" Ryoma said in full confident.

"Mou, R-ryoma-kun." Sakuno blushing so hard.

* * *

**PRACTICE FIELD, EVENING**

"OCHIBI!" The red head tennis prodigy run to Ryoma hugging him hard.

"Ki-kuma-ru-sen-pa-i ge-t o-ff can-t b-rea-the" Ryoma said in pain.

Behind them there standing Sakuno with a thousand of worries in her look. She is worrying about her boyfriend's life.

"Senp-" Sakuno was cut off by Momoshiro.

"Oi, Eiji-senpai, get off of him. Can you see that his girlfriend was worried to death?" Momo telling Eiji to get off.

Sakuno blushed.

"Ah, Tsumanai Sakuno-chan~" Eiji said while take a step back from Ryoma.

She blushed even harder.

"Saa, Minna, why don't we have a celebration party at Kawamura's place later?" Fuji giving a good advice.

"So, then is it okay Takeshi?" Oishii asked for permission.

"It's okay" Kawamura granted.

"It's decided then! We will had a party at Kawamura's place this evening!" Eiji said while hopping in happiness.

Ryoma then suddenly said, "A party? For what?"

"It's for celebrating you and Sakuno-chan of course" Fuji said

"E-eh?" Sakuno surprised.

"I'm sorry Sakuno-chan, yesterday we quietly following you two." The mother hen explaining. "It's Momo and Eiji idea though" Inui added.

"M-mou~" She blushed even harder than before.

"Stop irritating her! And I need an explaining from you two S-E-N-P-A-I" Ryoma said with a really scary tone.

"W-well, we just.." RRRIINGG

The bell was saved the two senpai from being crushed by Ryoma's Twist Serve.

"I let you two off for now" Ryoma said

"Well then, Minna, let's go to Kawamura's place for now." Fuji tells them to.

"YEAH!" The senpai said in comparison.

* * *

The party was over, and now the new lovers are in front of the Ryuzaki residence.

"Ryoma-kun, thank you." Sakuno thank him with a blush on her face.

Ryoma didn't says anything and keep silent.

"R-ryoma-ku-" She cut off with a kiss on her right cheek from Ryoma.

He pulled out and said, "I love you, Sakuno."

"I love you too, Ryoma-kun" She replied then kiss him again on the lips.

* * *

It's my first story ever, please read and review, everyone. Arigatou Gozaimasu !


End file.
